August Ingrid
August Ingrid was a student at Westridge University, studying in mythology and the supernatural. However, during the Great Infection, she became infected by the massive strain and became a Werejackal: a lycanthrope that can see and fight the Dead. Accepting her place in the supernatural, she joins the Amell Pack and prefers to handle everything in an orderly way… even when it comes to haunts and monster handling… or her relationship with Tahir and trying to help him change back. Characteristics *'Name': August Ingrid *'Alias': Reaper *'Nationality': Japanese *'Age': 18-19 *'Hair': Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Were form) *'Likes': Being successful, cooking, multi-tasking, custard *'Dislikes': Wastefulness, Being Hungry, being cheated, Elaine Jekyll Appearance Casual Werejackal Pack Attire Background August lived above a family restaurant run by her father and mother along with a younger brother. She was taught how to cook and serve to help her parents run the place. Despite having some moderate success, the business was plagued due to debts incurred by her mother's father. The payments forced the family into dire financial straits several times. Things only got worst as economic downturn cause the block to go into recession. When an industrialist came in to buy out the area to construct a new complex, her parents refused to sell despite the insistence of the loan sharks in order to pay off the debt. Shortly after picking her brother up while coming back from school, they found out that a fire broke out in the area and the restaurant had burn down. Both of the parents apparently perished in the fire. The two of them were temporarily placed in protective custody until they met their grandmother. She informed them the actual circumstances of their father. He was a talent individual with a promising future, but abandoned it to run a family restaurant with his love cutting off all connections. Learning this made August resentful of their father seeing his wasted talent the reason for their suffering. She vowed not to let foolish dreams get in the way of utilizing her talents to their full potential. Using the affluence of the grandmother, August dedicated herself to serious training in all fields. It was during this period, she had been accepted into Westridge University, and learned about HELP (Human Evolutionary Ladder Project) dedicated to researching any means to advance humanity. At the time HELP was promoting their revolutionary research with Elaine, a designer baby who showed exemplary talents and abilities in all field. Impressed and envious of Elaine's genius, August wanted to join HELP but rebuke by her grandmother who had reservations about the shadier side of the organization. Unable to join, August decided to continue to pursuit her training in hopes of rivaling Elaine. It would come to a surprise that a few years later, August would encounter Elaine again during a competition. However, Elaine was not there as a participant but as part of gang that was looking to cause trouble. Disillusioned at what had happened to Elaine, August tried to fight her but was overpower by the crazed Elaine. During her recovery, August was bitter at feeling disappointment again and at the limit that she capable of physically. If it was not feasible for August to be excellent at everything, then she'll be the person who would use others talents to their best. Upon being released and returning to the University, August became a trader, but one that would trade in anything. She could serve as an information broker. But she could also move goods. Along with negotiating on other behalf. Whatever was needed, August always expected to be compensated in favors, goods, resources, or talents. This way she was able to build a network under her that could be tap to handle an assortment of problems. Those that tried to cheat or betray her felt the sting as was not afraid to effortless crush anyone with her resources. One of those being Tahir, who mislead her on why he needed security camera installation plans. She got hers back by photographing him in the nude, and threatening to post it in the girls locker room. Though it never happened, as she kept the photo to herself, but used the threat of exposing him to her advantage, as well as to the rest of the female guise. By the time Arthur Amell came to the University, she possessed a reach that span far beyond the school. But things went awry when she was requested to obtain a strange engraved jackal skull. Before she could research it, she was brought into the pep rally that day, to which Prof. Python caused the Great Infection to turn all those around. August was caught in the mix, but was gotten out by Tahir, who gently dried her off, much to her embarrassment. She instinctively said he could be a rather good gentleman when he wanted to be, even with a small blush on her face. Realizing what she had just said, she punched him and ran off, realizing she was falling for the video voyeur pervert. But on the night of the first Full Moon, August felt a tremendous heat all over her, as her body began to shift and change, transforming her into a Werejackal. She looked at herself, realizing she was still in control, but was even more frantic from her transformation, as she saw Shades: Shrouded spirits of Hell sent to take the souls of the living. Acting out on instinct, she devoured the Dark spirits trailing all over the place, while everyone thought she was just acting crazy or monstrous. She was later stopped by a gigantic Werebear of unbelievable strength and endurance. The two wrestled until they ended up back at Flat 42. Once they were thrown back into her room, she managed to pin him down on her bed, and through instinct… she proceeded to make out with him, without the bear fighting back. The next morning, she awoke, back to normal, but now naked, and snuggled up to the werebear, to which she saw hadn’t changed back. But once he awoke, and she had grabbed a sheet to wrap herself in, she was in total shock when she discovered it was Tahir. Even more embarrassed, she threw him out, stating that whatever happened didn’t happen. The next few days, controversy over the now-Lycan infested University campus was in dispute, but still managed to keep it together. She had bumped into Arthur Amell and the others, realizing that they could help her transition better than the others, found solace with the Amell Pack, but felt irritated as Tahir was still with them, not wanting to look at him from the night she lost her virginity instinctively to him. Learning more about the nature of her cursed state, August grudgingly turned her focus to the supernatural matters in hope of finding a way to understand why she could see and devour dark dead souls. Driven by the werejackal to hunger for the undead, she decided to become a paranormal investigator too to alleviate that hunger alongside fighting with the Amell Pack. After some uncomfortable encounters she decided going alone was not efficient tried to start up her trading business again. This brought her to the attention of Jackie Valentine, another werejackal, while August had hoped to learn more about the curse. She ended up instead working with Jackie and the Amell Pack dedicated to handling paranormal cases for those with the need. The employee brought to work by Jackie have been nothing but frustrating for August. She prefers to take a more support role in managing things, but will get her hands dirty if it seems things are getting out of hand. This also led her to meeting Elaine again who had since become a Hyde. The two of them clash numerous times ever since whether as humans or monsters, as she too had join a Pack: the Ren Pack. Personality August can be considered rather serious and frigid. She expects things to be carried smoothly, but reality has taught her to expect trouble. Hence she takes most complications or failures with an exasperated silence. If she feels someone is being neglectful or wasteful that is the few times she openly display anger. Most of the time she prefer to give the impression of professionalism. Though when she believes is alone, she'll sometimes let weariness or melancholy show. She really hates to be idle. Often using a laptop, tablet, and/or smart phone to be working on something. This can be many things including trading, information gathering, or scheduling matters. The only time she stops is because matters are too risky or she concluded enough business for the moment. The hunger of the werejackal is a source of annoyance. If she does not consume the essence of undeath either through animated remains or spectral component on a regular basis it starts to grow. This makes it harder for her to concentrate as she feels the increasing desires to devour and tear apart undeads. The longer she forgoes it the more bestial aspects start to slip in her behavior till she is driven to go out and hunt some down. Unless driven by the hunger, August actually retains her full mental capacity in her werejackal state. Due to their bestial appearance, she prefers to play that image. This allows other to underestimate her as simple beast when she is a werejackal. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werejackal' *'Inhuman Strength': The werejackal is capable of lifting a car. *'Undead Bane': The nature of the werejackal ties them intimately with the underworld and carrion. This provides them with a very effect whenever they harm an undead whether by bite or claws. Contact with any cause the undead extreme pain as their undead essence is literally torn away and devoured by the werejackal as a conduit to the underworld. This also allows them to harm normally intangible undead like ghosts. If a werejackal completely devours an undead, that restless dead is delivered to the underworld and therefore destroyed. *'Underworld Vitality': Any werejackal is immune to undead affliction like vampire or zombie bites which only trigger their bestial changes. Devouring the undead essence also serves to revitalize the werejackal allowing them to heal wounds and also temporary increasing their physical abilities too. The more they devour, the greater the effect. Since werejackal lack any normally supernatural hide or endurance, they relying on feasting on the undead to compensate. Skills *'Exemplary': August has trained her physical abilities to Olympic level talent. She also studied enough subjects in school to be fairly well verse them to get top marks. Since her initial clash with Elaine, August trained in Bajiquan martial arts to counter Elaine's raw abilities. August is also trained in use of basic firearms with a custom revolver. *'Custom Chesterfield Revolver': A custom revolver crafted by the enigmatic and talented weapon smith, Chesterfield. August had to use up a lot of favors to contact and order a weapon from him. This revolver is able to channel her Werejackal nature into the custom bullets fired from it. In order to infuse the revolver or bullets it requires her to bit them shortly before firing. Typically August prefers to bite the revolver barrel. She typically only bites bullet when someone else is firing the gun. *'Trader': August has numerous favors, contacts, goods, and talents at her disposal. Her years of helping trade all sorts of things have left her with an impressive network and channel to utilize. She mostly prefers to use them provide information, services, or goods in a timely manner. *'Cooking': August learned to cook to help her family's restaurant which was a Japanese noodle specialty. So she is well versed in making ramen, udon, somen, and soba. Use to producing a lot of them at once for serving. She cooks to some times give Arthur a break once in a while, and to wow Tahir as well. Relationships August's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Lauren Tom Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werecreatures Category:Amell Pack Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Flat 42 Category:Full Moon University Category:WereJackals